


A Simple Twist of Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Broadway, Dancer, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, west end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Larson lived for making others happy but when the 27-year old dancer received an offer to leave for London for a new career, the people she loved pushed her to take it. It was time for her to make herself happy. So she did. </p>
<p>Little did she know that life had plans for her to meet a man who will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

She had always been in the shadows. Lurking, remaining anonymous. It was what she was good at and a year or so into this whirlwind of a relationship, she has remained stealthily so.

 

No one paid any attention to her during premieres or panels but she would always be there. Proudly watching her man sweep humanity of its feet with his charm, wit and undying zest for life. Kind of like what he did with her. But she was different.

 

She liked getting lost in the crowd but she always knew where to find her.

 

This wasn’t going to last but what she had know makes her happy. She’s not going to let that go.

 

 

At least, not yet.

 

* * *

 

It was a gloomy Sunday morning. She had just moved into London a week ago, particularly in a humble apartment, or should she call it “flat”, along Stamford Street. She never pictured herself living in London, no matter how many times she wanted to visit. It was so different from Los Angeles and definitely not as sunny but the moment she got a call/offer to be one of the dancers in the West End’s re-staging of Dirty Dancing, she immediately said yes.

 

She had said goodbye to everyone and everything in LA in a month. It hurt to leave her dance company but her fellow company members said they would hate her if she didn’t take this opportunity. It was even harder to say goodbye to the children she taught. She remembered when she announced her departure during her last class. All the kids ran up to her and hugged her like they never wanted to let go. Class started 15 minutes late that day. It ended in tears.

 

Leaving home was an even more difficult feat. She had never moved out in her entire life and yet there she was about to live alone,  even more so in a different country. Her parents were very supportive, encouraging her and assuring her that everything will be okay. A part of her wished her parents would ask her to stay.

 

“We’ll visit you, don’t worry.” They said. She knew this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon given their financial situation. “I’m doing this for you”, she said. “We know”, her dad said, “but we also want you to do this for yourself”.

 

She had always been doing things for her family, helping them out in every way. Most of her salary from teaching dance went to the household. She rarely splurged for herself. Her family’s happiness was her happiness.

 

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. Don’t worry about me and your dad. We’ll be fine” said her mother. “You have already done so much for us. It’s time to do something to make yourself happy”.

 

 

So there she was, a 27-year old dancer exploring London by foot, checking to see how far her feet could take her. It also seemed like a good day to go out for a run. So run, she did.

 

Minutes later, she found herself in the famous Hyde Park and decided to slow things down a bit and just take a walk, and also a breather. How long had she been running anyway? Maybe running along to a compilation of Hans Zimmer’s musical scores wasn’t a very good idea. Or maybe it was. She could be such a dork sometimes.

_“What’s a good song to listen to?”_ she thought to herself.  “A steady song. I need a steady song”, she whispered to herself she scanned her iPod.

 

 _“Some Bob Dylan wouldn’t hurt”_ and so Bob Dylan it is. 

 

_“They sat together in a park_

_As the evening sky grew dark…”_

_“Quite appropriate”,_ she thought, as she continued strolling along Hyde Park.

 

_“She looked at him and felt a spark tingle to his bones…”_

She looked around. _“Like that’s going to happen tonight”,_ she murmured.

 

_It was when he felt alone and wish that he’d gone straight_

_And...”_

**“WATCH OUT!”,** a man screamed. A crash followed.

 

 

“… _for a simple twist of fate”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tom has always been the glass half-full type of person. No matter how screwed up things were, he would always find something to laugh about. “What are you on, Tom? Whatever it is, give me some of that.”, his friends would joke around. He would only reply with a laugh because honestly, he did not know the answer. It’s just really who he was.

 

He was far from home when his parents were going through a very rough divorce. The family drama took its toll on Tom. Instead of sulking in the boy’s dormitory, Tom channeled all his emotions into studying and striving to be the best in his craft.  “Maybe it really was for the better”, he thought. Years later, he realized that it was.

 

He met her by accident. No wait. He met her because of an accident. It wasn’t that bad. No, not at all. He knew from the moment they met, though unfortunate, that his life would change and that something really good would come out of it.

 

It was a very rash conclusion but she was a risk he was willing to take.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit. Are you okay?”

 

Tom slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the brightness started to creep in again.  

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry”

 

Tom responded with a groan.

 

“Here, let me help you up”

 

A pair of small arms wrapped around his chest “This girl is pretty strong” he thought, as he slowly stood up.

 

“I’m really, really sorry. It was totally my fault. I didn’t hear your warning. I guess I was too engrossed with what I was listening to. I shouldn’t have turned up the music too loud.”

 

She went on rambling, her words slowly fading as Tom looked at her from head to foot. He was a foot taller than her and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was, at the very least, intimidated.

 

“It’s okay”, he blurted out and then smiled.

 

“Are you sure? Because you fell off your bike and it was clearly my fault because I should have gotten out of the way. I should have been aware that there were other people in this park. I’m sorry I got so caught up with---“

 

“No really, it’s okay”, Tom said. “I’m a big guy, the collision did nothing to me. I should be the one asking you if you’re okay. I should be the one apologizing”.

 

“No please. I’m fine. I did feel a bit of the impact but it’s nothing this puny body can’t handle. I may be tiny but I’d like to think that I’m made of steel”, she replied with a tiny laugh.

 

“I hate to break it to you but you have a pretty deep gash on your right leg. I’m not so sure if people made out of steel get those.” Tom said as he bent down to further inspect the gash. “This needs cleaning. I should get you to a hospital or something. Oh god. I am so sorry.”

 

She responded with a laugh. “It’s no big deal. There’s no need for a trip to the hospital. I’ll live! But thank you for worrying about me when I’m the one clearly at fault.”

 

“I was cycling too fast and my reflexes weren’t quick enough to steer away.” ,  Tom replied.  “I guess…”, she replied with hesitation.

 

“How about this? Let’s just both agree that we’re both at fault and then just grab a cup of tea somewhere nearby and start from scratch? No pun intened.” _“Whoa, Hiddleston. There’s no slowing you down today.”_

“I’m sorry what?”, she said. He could tell she was taken aback by his proposal.

 

“Goodness. This is embarrassing. I’m sorry for being so rude.” Tom bent down to pick up his bicycle. “Here I am asking you out for tea less than 5 minutes after I knock you over with my bicycle and I haven’t even introduced myself.”

 

“My name’s Andy. Andy Larson.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Andy Larson. I’m Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”

 

“Hello To---. Andy’s eyes widen. “Holy crap. Oh god oh god oh god.” She said as she buried her face in her hands. A few seconds later, she breaks into hysterical laughter.

 

“What’s wrong”? Tom asks.

 

“Nothing. You just looked really familiar and yet I couldn’t quite place a name to your face. Dammit. I’m sorry.”

 

 _“She’s adorable when she rambles”,_ thought Tom _._ “Stop saying sorry. I’m the one who should be hiding in shame!”

 

“Why do I always find myself in the most awkward situations?” Andy said as the pair started to walk.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that Andy.” Tom beamed at her.

 

“I don’t either. If I did, I wouldn’t be in one now”, she said as she looked up at him.

 

“Good point. Although I do believe that you might have the answer to my previous question.” Tom said nervously. Yes, he was nervous.

 

“Which question?”, she asked.

 

“The one about grabbing some tea nearby? It’s fine though if you say no. I complete understa—“

 

“Sure.”, Andy interrupted.

 

“Really?” Tom broke into a smile. 

 

“Yes. Really. An American like me could use some help going around London.”, she said.

 

“Apparently today is your lucky day, Ms. Larson. I, Tom Hiddleston, will make sure that your London experience will be the best one yet.”

 

“Let’s see about that, Mr. Hiddleston”, she replied with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_His curiosity was one of the many traits she loved about him. He loved asking questions. He sought knowledge. “Learning can be one of the most tiring things a person can ever do, darling”, he would say whenever I tell him to “slow down”. “But I like feeling tired. I like knowing my limits and figuring out how to push them.”_

 

_Sometimes, she would worry about not being able to keep up with him._

 

* * *

 

 

 “So, what brings you to London?”, Tom asked as he sipped his tea.

 

“I’m currently one of the dancers in Dity Dancing”

 

Tom leaned back, raised one eyebrow and looked at Andy from head to toe. “Ooooh, another American invading the West End. I’m impressed”

 

 “Said the British Actor taking the world by storm”, Andy replied with a smirk.

 

“Shush.”

 

She let out a fake gasp. “Did you just tell me to shush?!”

 

“What will you do to me if I said yes? ”

 

“Sue you for running over me earlier.”

 

“Touché.”

 

The pair’s smiling eyes meet. Andy and Tom pick up their cups at the same time. Both clearly hiding their smiles as they drank their warm tea.

 

“Seriously though”, Tom said as he placed his cup down. “Congratulations on getting the part. Billy Elliot is one of my favorites. You know, if I were given the opportunity to learn ballet, I would, without hesitation, take it.  

 

Andy raises her eyebrow in response.

 

“I’m not kidding.”

 

“Is there anything you don’t want to do?

 

“Darling, you’re asking the wrong person that question. If given several lifetimes, I would do almost everything.”, he replies with a chuckle.

“But you’re only given one”

 

Tom smiles. “Well then I guess I better make smart choices.”

 

“Are you?”, Andy smiles back.

 

“I’d like to think that I am.”

 

“Aren’t you scared?”, the concern in her eyes makes Tom blush.

 

“If I were, then I’d be holding myself back, wouldn’t I? And that would be absolutely one of the worst things you could ever do to yourself.” Andy nods in response.

 

“Perhaps.”

  

“Weren’t you scared of leaving everything behind and moving here?”, Tom moves in closer. Andy looks down at her cup and lets out a heavy sigh.  “Shitless. Scared shitless. But I knew deep in my heart that if I let this one go, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

 

Tom remains silent. Andy continues to speak.

 

“I actually thought I had everything intact back home and then my parents made me realize that the things I had intact weren’t mine. I had been so busy making other people’s lives work out that I completely disregarded mine.

 

Before I left, I was told that I should be selfish every once in a while. Not to sound so self-righteous, I really hope this doesn’t come out the wrong way, but I didn’t know how to be selfish. I had always prioritized other people before myself. I had always made risks for other people.” She smiled at the memory of that day her parents talked to her about that.

 

“And now you just made a big risk for yourself.” Tom quipped.

 

“You can say that.”, Andy leaned back and stared out the window. “Aside from leaving home, I’m also pretty nervous about shifting to ballroom from ballet. I mean sure, I’ve had training for it but I still feel like I’m not capable enough.” She let out a heavy sigh. Moments later, she could hear Tom laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re already part of the production and you’re still worried about not being good enough.”

 

“Don’t you ever think that? You probably don’t.”

 

“Andy darling, I refuse to believe that you’re not good enough. I’d rather see you as someone who can always be better.”

 

“Wow. You talk as if you've known me forever.”

 

"Right now, I feel like I have", Tom whispers. 

 

"Shut up" she smacks Tom’s arm in attempt to break the moment.  _"Oh god. We had a moment_. _Okay calm down. Regain composure, Andy." "_ You  haven’t even seen me perform yet.”

 

“You feisty girl! That hurt.”, Tom rubs his harm in mockery. Andy just rolled her eyes and pushed back the fact that Tom looked really adorable right at that moment. 

 

_"Stop it Andy. Enough with the fluffy adjectives to describe Tom"_

 

“Seriously thought, when does the production start?”, Tom breaks Andy out of thought. "Are you okay, Andy?"

 

“Yeah, I'm good. Sorry. I tend to have episodes of zoning out. Anway, staging starts in three months. We already start rehearsing in a few days.”

 

“Well then. You better reserve a ticket for me.” Tom raises his cup. “To smart choices.”

 

 

Andy raises hers. “and to making risks”

 

Their cups clink, the two new friends drink, both trying hiding the smiles on their lips and the blushes on their cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I'm not really from London. I just based all the distances between places on what Google said.

_He liked the proximity they shared but he also enjoyed watching her from afar. He was captivated by her, the same way that she was captivated by London. He enjoyed watching her every move. From the way she walked to the ways she would look at his favorite city with such wonder._

_Every step she made, she did so with such grace. Sometimes she’d get carried away and would start to walk fast. The moment she would realize that she was leaving Tom behind, she would whip her head around; Her hair, as if being blown by the wind. Call it cinematic or dramatic even. Tom didn’t care._

_He was her biggest fan._

 

 ----- 

They were sitting under a tree at Hyde Park, recovering from a 10 kilometer run they had finished half an hour ago.  Andy lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. “Thanks for slowing down for me”.

 

“Thank you for keeping up with me”, Tom looked down at her. For someone who ran a little over an hour, she looked so fresh. “You actually weren’t so bad.” Andy looked at Tom with one eye open and raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to be too kind, you know.”

 

“I can’t help it. It’s in my nature.”, Tom replied as he lay down beside her. “You know how naturally charming we British lads are.” Andy smacked Tom’s chest. “Don’t push it, Thomas.” Tom gave Andy a light punch on the arm. “That’s no way to treat man.”

 

“You just punched me.”

 

“Playfully.”

 

Andy groaned and stood up. “Whatever. I’m going to look for something to eat.” Tom closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“I said I’m going to look for something to eat .” Tom pretended to snore.  Andy kicked him lightly.

 

“Fine. I need you to help me look for something to eat.” Tom immediately stood up. “What will you ever do without me, Andy?”, he said jokingly only to have Andy punch him on the arm. “Now you’ve gone too far.”

 

 

They ended up in a hole in the wall Indian restaurant less than 20 minutes away by cab from Hyde Park.

 

“I honestly did not have you pegged as someone who liked Indian food.”,  Andy said as she devoured the last lamb kebab piece. “You seem like the type who only eats the fancy things.” Tom glared at her. “Should I be offended?”, Andy shook her head.

 

“Okay then.” Tom was about to pull out his wallet when Andy grabbed his arm from across the table.  “Oh no you don’t.” He looked at her questioningly. “You always pay for our meals. Let me at pay for this one, please?”, Andy practically begged. Tom smiled. “This one’s on me. You’re my guest.”

 

“I’d like to think that my time as a guest has already run out, Tom. Please let me treat you for being a great host.” Tom stayed quiet for a few minutes.

 

“Well?”

 

“Let’s have a deal. Let me pay for this meal and in return, you have to teach me how to salsa.” Andy laughed out loud but immediately stopped when she saw how serious Tom was.

 

“Oh wow. You’re really serious.”

 

“I’m an artist. I take my craft seriously. You should know. You’re one too.” Andy blushed at Tom’s statement. “Very well then.  When do we start?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Tom said, still keeping a straight face.

 

“That soon?! I have rehearsals until 7 in the evening tomorrow.” She said, looking a bit worried. “I’ll pick you up then we rehearse at your place” he finally smiled.

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.”

 

 -----

 

The Piccadilly Theater was only a stone’s throw away from the Donmar Warehouse. It was only 6:30 in the evening but Tom already made his way to the Piccadilly Theater.

 

“Good evening, Mr. Hiddleston! What brings you here?” asked Laura, the theater’s front desk personnel. “Hello Laura, you’re looking good today” the middle-aged woman blushed. “Oh shush, Thomas. What do you need help with?” “Well”, Thomas leaned forward and whispered “Cause I’m starting this personal project which involves dancing and I was hoping if maybe you can tell me where the Dirty Dancing people are rehearsing. I want to observe. You know, like, research.”

 

Laura started to squeal. “Are you doing a musical?”

 

“Don’t squeal Laura. This is a personal project. You’re the only person I told this too so I would expect a non-disclosure, okay?”

 

“Oh, I’m so excited for you Tom. You’ve always had the moves. Just go down the hall, third door on the left. You’ll see them there.”

 

Tom took her hand and gave it a peck. “Thank you, Laura.”

 

 

As he reached the rehearsal room,  Tom wore his cap so that people would not recognize him. _“Good job looking for a total creeper.”_ The door was closed but he could see the dancers through the tiny glass panel. It didn’t take too long for him to find her. She was standing at the corner, drinking water. She was wearing a purple sports bra, the tiniest black skirt he’s ever seen her wear and pink leg warmers. _“Of course she’d have that kind of body. You shouldn’t even be surprised.”_ , Tom thought to himself.

 

Moments later, Andy walked back to the center of the room and started dancing.

 

He was a man and it’s in his nature to look at women, especially if they knew how to shake their hips around. It didn’t help that Andy had her hair down, making her hair flips so much hotter. Sure, she was sweaty but for some strange reason, he actually found it to be sexier. Tom swallowed hard.

 

He saw a different Andy. The Andy he knew was a small, funny, graceful girl who was an occasional klutz and liked to eat a lot. He should seriously stop looking but he couldn’t help it. He was being drawn to her the more she danced. He was amazed.

 

And then she turned around, locked eyes with him and smiled the most sensual smile.

 

Tom lost it.

 

He felt like a kid who got caught sneaking out candy. He also felt his tights get a little bit tighter. He did a tiny little wave and then rushed back to the lobby.  Maybe it was best to wait for her there.

 

He saw Andy walking towards him, all covered up. _“Thank God. I don’t think I would be able to handle seeing her like THAT again At least not yet.”_

“Hey Hiddleston! Snap out of it!”

 

Tom didn’t know that he drifted away again. “Sorry darling. I had a long day.”

 

 _“Smooth liar you are Tom.”,_ he complimented himself.

 

“Shall we go?”, Andy asked.

 

“Lead the way, Milady”, Tom replied. “You know which car is mine.”

 

“You’ll let me drive?!”, she turned to him with an innocent smile, a far cry from the kind of smile she gave him earlier.

 

“Don’t push it, Larson.”

 

Andy hmmph’ed and started to walk towards the car. Little did she know that Tom was watching her sway her hips from side to side.  

 

 “I am doomed”, Tom whispered to himself.

  

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Apart from dancing, she has always loved teaching and the sense of fulfillment that comes along with it. Seeing her students grow right before her very eyes, seeing them fall in love with the craft she had so long dedicated her life to gave her a sense of purpose._

_It also gave her a sense of security. She was in the right place._

_But somewhere along the way, she knew things were about to and should change. The teacher had to go back to being a student and it wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be._

 

“I’m starting to think that you’ve been lying to me this entire time, Thomas.”

 

It was their fifth salsa lesson and Tom was showing really quick progress. He was one of the fastest learners she’s ever taught.

 

“I have to admit that I am quite gifted in the dance department”, Tom said as he continued to spin Andy around. She rolled her eyes in response but failed to hide the faint smile on her face. She let go of his hand and proceeded to her kitchen.

 

“Hey! Why’d you stop? I wanted to dance some more.” Tom asked.

 

“I just need to get something to drink. I also need a break from your arrogance.”, she retorted. Tom did a small, cute pout.  “That whole pouting like a 10-year old gag won’t work, Hiddleston. I’ve seen that far too many times back home. It’s not going to work on me."

 

"I have also seen cuter ones!”, she shouted from her kitchen. 

 

Tom sighed and followed Andy to her kitchen. Andy handed him a glass of water.

 

“Thank you”, said Tom. He took a seat and watched the dancer as she continued to look for something in the fridge. Andy took out a bottle of red wine.

 

“Do you miss it?” Tom said, deciding to break the silence in the room.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Teaching. Do you miss it?” he asked again.

 

“Of course I do.”, Andy sat across Tom. “Every single day.” She poured wine into her glass.  “Some cabernet sauvignon to unwind?”

 

Tom nodded. “Do you regret coming over to London?”

 

Andy stood up and sighed. “No. Not at all.”. She reached up her cupboard for another glass. Tom stood up behind Andy and helped her reach for the wine glass. Andy stiffened. “I got it”, Tom whispered close to her ear. Andy turned around slowly to face the young lad. Tom handed her the glass. “Thanks. Excuse me.”, she said as she returned to her seat.

 

“Don’t get me wrong”, she said as she poured wine into Tom’s glass. “Moving to London is one of the best decisions I ever made in my life and I was aware of the many sacrifices that came along with it. Here’s your glass, Sir.”

 

“Thank you kind ma’m.” he said with a wink.

 

“I’m really thankful that I got a job here, more so at West End. As much as I do love teaching, I also miss being a student and coming here meant that I could be one again.”

 

 

“Cheers to that then”, Tom said. “Cheers”, she responded as their glasses clinked.

 

“Although I admit that I kind of forgot how it feels like to be a student again. I mean sure, I’ve taken classes back at home but the fact that this is a job is kind of freaking me out.” Andy took a gulp of her wine. “The pressure is clearly on and I don’t think I’ve been reaching Wilson’s expectations.”

 

“Wilson?”

 

“Our choreographer. He’s quite an intimidating one. There was one time during rehearsals that he almost threw his shoe at me because of a tiny mistake I did.” Tom’s eyes widened. “I kid you not”, Andy continued. “I’ve met harsher choreographers but I really think Wilson hates me. Although I’m pretty sure he’s like that because there’s probably more pressure on him than there is on us.” Andy refilled her glass.

 

 _“Wow, this girl can drink”,_ Tom thought to himself.

 

“Whenever shit goes down at rehearsals, I always feel the urge to just let this all go and fly back home. I always think that if I were the choreographer, I would probably do things differently.” Andy sips from her glass. “I definitely won’t teach the way Wilson teaches but hey, to each his own. He got this job because he’s damn good at it. I just have to get my shit together and do my part. More wine?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Andy poured more wine into Tom’s glass. “Everyone’s so professional. Too professional, even. Most of my fellow dancers aren’t as chummy as I wish they would be. When things fuck up, they still keep their composure. As for me? Well, I always feel the urge to run to the bathroom and hide there until rehearsals are over. Pathetic, right?”

Tom noticed Andy getting teary-eyed. He could tell that she was trying really hard to hold back her tears as she stared at her wine glass.

 

“But you’d always stand out during rehearsals.” Tom said.

 

Andy gave out a small laugh. “Probably because I always make mistakes.”

 

“Not from what I’ve seen”, he said.

 

Now you’re just being too nice.”

 

“Now you’re just being too modest, Larson.”

 

Andy rolled her eyes yet again.

 

“It’s true. Trust me when I say that you stand out. Believe me when I say that I can see the love and passion you have for your craft whenever you move. You draw people in. You command them to watch you.”

 

“Did you just admit to checking me out, Hiddleston?!”, she joked.

 

“Well if you want to look at it that way, then so be it.”

 

She fell silent.

 

“Thank you.”, she said softly.

 

“For what?”

 

“For listening to my nonsense.”

 

Tom reached out for hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 

“Hey.”, he whispered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.” Tom squeezed her hand harder. Andy raised an eyebrow. “For leading me whenever we dance.”

 

“Thank you for letting me teach you.”

 

“It’s a privilege to be taught by one of the best.”

 

Andy blushed. She let go of his hand and poured more wine into hers and Tom’s glasses.

 

Tom gulped down the entire glass, stood up and went to the living room, leaving a confused Andy glued to her seat.

 

Soon enough, Andy could hear music.

 

She stood up from her seat and went to the living room. There she saw Tom standing with a big smile on his face. “I thought you weren’t going to get out of your seat.” 

 

“Simon and Garfunkel?”

 

“Yes.” Tom walked up to Andy. “May I have this dance?” 

 

“Gladly.” She responded. Tom held her hand and pulled her close to him.

_I hear the drizzle of the rain_ __  
Like a memory it falls  
Soft and warm continuing  
Tapping on my roof and walls.  
  


Andy sighed at the comfort she felt being in his arms. Tom held her tighter.

“Thank you for making me feel like I’m home.” She said.

 

 _And from the shelter of my mind_ __  
Through the window of my eyes  
I gaze beyond the rain-drenched streets  
To England where my heart lies.

 

Tom kissed her forehead.

 

“Thank you for letting me in.” Tom said as he continued to hold her in his arms and slowdance the rest of the night.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Kathy's Song by Simon and Garfunkel.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q60YKfPKdjQ&feature=kp

**Author's Note:**

> It has been 7 years since I last wrote fiction so I apologize for being rusty at it. 
> 
> The song used in this chapter is one of my favorite Bob Dylan songs (which also happens to be Tom's as well) "A Simple Twist of Fate." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-YjEGyaRGc


End file.
